Generally, this inventive technology relates to an item support apparatus and techniques for supporting items in a desired spatial orientation. More specifically, embodiments of the inventive technology relate to percussion instrument support apparatus that find use in retaining a percussion instrument in fixed position relative to a drum rack.
The desire to hold items including but not limited to drums in a desired spatial orientation is well known. There are indeed many different types of apparatus designed to attach a drum to a drum rack. However, known technologies are not without their problems, such as time consuming and/or difficult setup (as may be necessitated by those apparatus that require sliding over an end of a rack member in order to position it as desired on the rack member), in addition to operational limitations, including difficult, time-consuming and limited repositioning of items as desired. At least certain embodiments of the inventive technology seek to address these problems.